


Morning Glory

by Mnemmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostate Massage, Smut, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/pseuds/Mnemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and smutty PwP.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>She loves mornings like this, when she gets to slowly wake him up with gentle fingertips tracing around the outline of his half hard cock through his sleep pants. She watches as he shifts in his sleep slightly before leaning down and breathing warm air over his cock, watching it twitch before bringing the backs of her knuckles along the length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a euphemism for morning wood.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

Don't get her wrong, Jennifer loves sex, loves everything with Derek. It's just that sex can be exhausting sometimes. And messy, with all the sweating that goes on. And honestly sometimes it feels more intimate to do things that are more... basic. And frankly they're both really bad at keeping condoms handy so a little snowballing is a convenient cleanup method. It also plays on a pretty big kink of Jennifer's. She gets off pretty hard on getting Derek off.

She loves mornings like this, when she gets to slowly wake him up with gentle fingertips tracing around the outline of his half hard cock through his sleep pants. She watches as he shifts in his sleep slightly before leaning down and breathing warm air over his cock, watching it twitch before bringing the backs of her knuckles along the length. She backs off enough to tug his sleep pants down and off of him, freeing his thick member. She dips one hand between his legs to cup his balls, squeezing slightly before rolling them in her palm.

A sleepy moan has her glancing up at Derek's face. His brows are twitching and his face is flushed. He'll likely wake up a few minutes, so Jennifer sets to work. She laps at Derek's cock from root to tip until it's well coated, then she spits into her palm a few times until she's sure it won't be too dry for him. She arranges herself between his legs and grasps his cock firmly, giving it a few slow strokes until he's completely hard. She palms his balls with her other hand, sneaking her thumb under his heavy sack to press at his perineum. She keeps her grip tight enough to shift Derek's foreskin up and down as she strokes, halting near the tip every so often to tease his frenulum. A loud moan cut off by a small snort and the buck of his hips signals Derek waking up.

“Mmmh, Jen?” He asks, voice rough “Mmm, so good honey.”

“Yeah,” Jennifer whispers “you love waking up to this, don't you? Waking up to me with my hands all over you. Waking up to me taking good care of you?”

Derek groans and bucks into her grip a bit more before reaching under his pillow for the lube they keep there. Jennifer accepts a generous amount on the fingers she'd been teasing Derek's balls with. She moves those fingers down and circles his rim in small teasing strokes until he's bucking into her grip again. She slides her middle finger in slowly, pausing when she meets resistance. It doesn't happen often, Derek figured out the best use of his prostate when he was fourteen and fingers himself regularly. She finds his prostate easily and rubs circles on it as she continues stroking him faster. She can tell he's getting close and just needs something to push him over the edge. She leans down and sucks the head of his cock into her mouth, extending her tongue under it to apply pressure to his frenulum and is rewarded with a mouthful of hot cum seconds later.

Derek's thighs are still shaking, his toes curled tight, his hole still clamped around her finger as she leans up and kissing him deeply, pushing his cum into his mouth. They pass it back and forth for a bit before he swallows the load and breaks the kiss.

“I can smell how wet that made you.” He says “You must be dripping down your thighs by now.”

Jenifer bites her lip and nods. Derek hauls her closer until she's straddling his ribs and palms one of her ass cheeks before gripping the round flesh and pulling it to the side until she feel her hole clench. His other hand slips between her thighs and buries two fingers deep in her pussy. She clenches around the digits as Derek brings his thumb through the wetness between her folds and up to her swollen clit. He circles her clit a few times before pushing the ball of his thumb just under her clit and rubbing it back and forth. The hand on her ass slides between her cheeks and a finger presses against her hole. Jennifer grinds down on the fingers inside her and rides them hard and fast until her orgasm catches her and she arches forward over Derek. He takes the opportunity to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the stiff bud. The extra stimulation helps prolong Jennifer's orgasm until she's tired and shaky and needs help climbing off of Derek.

Lying curled against his side she hears a slight sucking noise and looks up to see Derek licking his fingers clean. She makes a noise of interest that has Derek turning to kiss her. She loves being able to taste herself on him. Derek rearranges the covers around them before gathering her close so they can sleep in a little longer. Jennifer makes a mental note to bring up how spacious the underneath of her desk is at school before drifting off in Derek's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For the rarepair repop I'm going to try and have a fic out on every Friday, and a drabble or two on Saturdays if I can manage. If anyone has a drabble prompt, feel free to put it in my askbox!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
